warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Supra Vandal
The Supra Vandal is the Vandal version of the Supra assault rifle. This weapon can be sold for . Acquisition The Supra Vandal was awarded to players who successfully defeated Ambulas on Hades, Pluto during the Operation: Ambulas Reborn event. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Very high damage per second once fully spooled. *High sustainable rate of fire. *Tied with the Glaxion for the largest magazine in the game (300 rounds). *Most effective versus enemy clusters. *Faster spin-up compared to the Gorgon. *Extremely effective at close range. *Can equip the Supra-exclusive Entropy Burst and (Conclave only) Directed Convergence mods. *Large total ammo pool of 1600 rounds. *Can be fired in small bursts of 3-4 bullets at a time, much like the Gorgon, before fully winding up. *Fast spooled-up fire rate. Disadvantages: *Projectiles have slow flight speed. *Tends to fire far more than sufficient ammo to kill a target if fired at full wind-up. *Inaccurate at range due to scatter and projectile travel time. *Slow reload speed. *Low status chance. *Very low critical chance. *Moderate recoil. *Lower damage makes it less effective against shields. This is amplified by having a high damage, which suffers penalties against shields. Comparisons Tips *Supra Vandal has a decent fire rate like the Gorgon, but it is less accurate at longer distances. Firing in short bursts may help to improve accuracy. *Alternatively, use the mod Stabilizer to almost completely eliminate the Supra Vandal's high recoil, and make it more comfortable to fire overall. *To counter the weapon's quick ammo consumption, bring Team ammo restores, Rifle Ammo Mutation, Carrier with Ammo Case, and/or the Rifle Scavenger aura. *Piercing Caliber makes this gun even more augmented versus Grineer because of their weakness to puncture damage, the Supra's strongest stat. The normal version, Piercing Hit, does not generally provide enough of a boost to puncture damage, and elementals would provide a larger boost in damage. *Shred or Metal Auger can help hit more enemies, somewhat balancing the high ammo consumption. *Due to the large magazine size of 300 bullets, Wildfire is a solid mod for this weapon as it can increase the overall damage of the weapon as well as alleviate some reload time issues. Notes *Cancelling the reload animation on its third-quarter period counts as a reload, much like the Soma. *With the Entropy Burst equipped, It will increase the total status chance to 25%, which is very high for a heavy machine gun. Note that any mods that increase status chance (such as Malignant Force) only adds status based on the weapons original status chance, and not the new base status chance given by Entropy Burst. With all 4 dual stat mods and Split Chamber, the Supra Vandal can achieve a 58.4% status chance. Trivia *The Supra Vandal was the first Vandal weapon that can be fully recolored. Media Supra_Vandal_preview2.jpg AmbulasReborn_reward_email.jpg AmbulasReborn_reward_email_part2.jpg Supra VS Supra Vandal Accuracy Test (Warframe) SUPRA VANDAL - All the Bullitos in the World 2 forma - Warframe Patch History *Fixed the firing sounds being cut off *Added 2 polarity slots (unmentioned). *Introduced via Operation: Ambulas Reborn. }} See Also *Supra, regular version of this weapon. *Cestra, the pistol version of this weapon. *Corpus Tech, the Corpus heavy unit that uses the Supra. *Entropy Burst, a Supra exclusive Syndicate mod. *Directed Convergence, a Supra exclusive mod in Conclave. *Gorgon, the Grineer equivalent of this weapon. de:Supra_Vandal fr:Supra_Vandal Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Event Reward Category:Assault Rifle Category:Vandal Category:Update 20 Category:Corpus